Pétalas de Fogo
by Anne Asakura
Summary: São chamas. Chamas que florescem e queimam, trazendo ele de volta a mim. - Para Ms. Cookie.


_**Pétalas de Fogo**_

_****_

* * *

><p><p>

_São chamas. Chamas que florescem e queimam, trazendo ele de volta a mim._

_Para Ms. Cookie, pelos anos de amizade, loucuras, e claro, HaoAnnismos._

__

* * *

><p><p>

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_**(Eu estava de olhos vendados, mas agora estou vendo**_

_**Minha mente estava se fechando, agora eu estou acreditando**_

_**Eu sei finalmente o que significa deixar alguém entrar**_

_**Pra ver o lado de mim que ninguém viu nem nunca verá)**_

_I'd come for you – Nickelback_

__

* * *

><p><p>

Chamas são traiçoeiras. Elas começam pequenas, às vezes com fagulhas, e corroem tudo o que conseguem alcançar. Mas as chamas também são belas, seu calor aconchegante, e são capazes de hipnotizar qualquer pessoa que olhe tempo demais para elas. Acima de tudo, até mesmo da beleza sedutora e do conforto, elas são perigosas. Perigosas porque queimam, porque são intensas. Perigosas porque representam as emoções.

Com as chamas, experimentei cada uma delas: o ódio, o amor, a perdição, a tristeza, o desejo, luxúria e até mesmo a felicidade. A cada vez que me visitava, ele me trazia flores, mas não flores comuns. Cada uma delas era carregada de um vermelho intenso, como se pegassem fogo.

Eram um recado pra mim. Um pedido desesperado para que ele retornasse sempre que eu desejasse. No início, não quis me dar ao luxo de render às minhas vontades. Compreendi depois o quanto era difícil afastar o desejo de tê-lo comigo – impossível depois de um tempo.

Mas eram elas também uma sentença, um caminho para o fim. Quando uma pétala daquelas flores fosse tocada por mim, acenderia em chamas. Nesse momento, ele viria até onde eu estivesse, não importando a distância que havia entre nós.

Entendi muito cedo o que aquilo significava. Esperei que não fosse verdade. Esperei que não.

**X**

Ele não admitia que nada se colocasse em seu caminho. Desde que existisse uma meta em sua vida, sua força de vontade era superior a qualquer coisa, e Hao Asakura não se importava em esmagar pessoas, destruir vidas e devastar cidades inteiras se isso fizesse de seu desejo uma realidade.

Ele era cruel. Desde o olhar ao desdém de suas palavras, era possível perceber na intensidade do que dizia como a crueldade estava presente em seu ser.

Eu não me importava.

Entendia porque ele era daquele modo, o que não significava que concordava com o que ele fizesse. Mas às vezes eu refletia e pensava que talvez todos aqueles humanos nojentos merecessem isso. Por seus pensamentos, pelo que eram. E então eu me lembrava de Yoh, e de como ele era bonito e puro perto de todas aquelas pessoas. E uma fagulha de esperança se acendia dentro de mim, e eu queria, com todas as forças, acreditar que aquilo era real.

Nunca acreditei de verdade. Mas por Yoh eu fingi que sim. Eu fingi.

E por ele eu continuei lutando, sempre ao seu lado, sempre desejando que de todas as pessoas do mundo, ele fosse a mais feliz. Porque eu sabia, _sabia_ que se havia uma pessoa que merecia a felicidade plena, essa pessoa era Yoh.

Fiquei ao seu lado, fiz dele forte, mesmo compreendendo que não era ao lado dele a minha felicidade. Isso também não me importava, porque a felicidade não era para mim. Eu apenas podia apreciá-la com os sorrisos de Yoh, com seus risos que estalavam tão gostosos como um sorvete de baunilha em um dia quente de verão.

E de tanto apreciá-la, percebi que era inalcançável, ao mesmo tempo em que a desejei. Ao mesmo tempo em que _o_ desejei.

Eu o via ali, tão distante e solitário, tão afogado em seus próprios erros e escolhas, e só conseguia ver a mim mesma, sendo salva daquele abismo por Yoh. Não era estúpida o suficiente para achar que podia salvá-lo e nem mesmo quis tentar isso. Ao invés disso, fui fria. Afastei-me todas as vezes que ele tentou se aproximar. Porque Hao era fogo, e fogo era intenso e queimava. E eu tinha receio dessa intensidade, do que suas chamas podiam me causar.

Antes ficasse ao lado de Yoh, porque se Hao representava as chamas, tão destruidoras e avassaladoras, tão donas de si e sedutoras, Yoh representava a água. Sua calmaria, a vida que ela possuía e que era capaz de levar a qualquer ser vivo que precisasse dela. Yoh era a alegria dos fracos, aquilo que todos desejavam – e precisavam – ter ao seu lado. Mas também sabia ser furioso e sua fúria vinha da força que tinha para proteger as pessoas que amava, aquelas que realmente podia chamar de _amigos._

E ainda que Yoh representasse a segurança das águas de um rio, as chamas me perseguiam na forma daquelas flores.

'_Lembre-se, Anna querida, basta que toque uma das pétalas pensando em meu nome que eu aparecerei para ti.'_

Eu não queria pensar.

**X**

As flores permaneciam dentro de um vaso em meu quarto. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, elas ainda continuavam vivas como se nada pudesse abalar a beleza que possuíam.

Já naquele tempo, eu sabia do poder de Hao e que ele seria o escolhido para se tornar o Shaman King. Yoh tinha um plano, Yoh quis salvá-lo e confiando em Yoh, deixei que fizesse tudo à sua maneira.

Quando ele partiu, toquei pela primeira vez uma das pétalas das flores.

_(Hao)_

- Olá, Anna querida. – ele sorriu para mim, aproximando-se lentamente, com os olhos tomados por aquela luxúria, aquele desejo de me ter como sua esposa.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim. – respondi com rispidez, notando como seus passos eram inaudíveis, como ele me queimava só por me olhar daquela maneira.

Yoh nunca disse nada sobre as flores.

Nem mesmo quando a primeira pétala desapareceu.

**X**

Elas queimavam lentamente. E enquanto a pétala permanecesse acesa, Hao permaneceria ao meu lado fazendo de todos os meus desejos realidade, desde que nos mantivéssemos presos àquele espaço.

Às vezes a pétala permanecia acesa por muito tempo, resistindo ao calor das chamas, sempre bela com suas cores alaranjadas.

Mas às vezes as chamas a consumiam rapidamente, levando ele de mim muito antes que pudesse desejar algo.

_- Parece que devo ir agora, minha rainha._ – ele sussurrava ao pé de meu ouvido, fazendo-me odiá-lo ainda mais por saber que aquilo não era certo, mas ainda assim o desejando muito mais exatamente por isso.

- Vá logo, não o chamarei novamente.

Ele ria, concordando com a cabeça.

E embora ele fosse o Shaman King, e eu casada com Yoh, nunca hesitei em chamá-lo. Nem mesmo quando viajávamos em busca dele.

**X**

Eu não o chamei por muito tempo. E para testar a veracidade das minhas palavras, ele não apareceu nem mesmo no nascimento do _nosso_ filho.

Ele não compareceu, mas de certa forma eu sempre soube que ele estava por perto. Ele e suas malditas pétalas de fogo. Observava-as com desprezo sempre que ninava Hana. Sentia vontade de livrar-me delas, mas parte de mim sempre parecia ficar presa à pequena fagulha de esperança de que, se eu as olhasse por tempo o suficiente, mesmo sem tocá-las, ele apareceria para mim como um príncipe de conto de fadas.

Hao nunca foi um príncipe.

Nunca esperei que fosse.

Então simplesmente afastava esse pensamento ridículo e colocava Hana de volta no berço quando ele já estava adormecido, e voltava para meu quarto observando o lado vazio da cama.

Porque Yoh não estava ali. Ele raramente estava.

Eu não me importava. Nunca me importei. Fazia vista grossa às noites que ele não voltava por sair com os amigos. Ou quando voltava bêbado demais para conseguir chegar ao quarto.

Ele começou a beber depois que Hana nasceu.

Porque ele sabia. Olhava nos meus olhos e sabia.

E ainda assim, apesar de tudo, era capaz de dizer que me amava.

Tentava afastar esses pensamentos da mente, porque Yoh me lembrava Hao e ele era tudo o que eu queria esquecer.

Apaguei as luzes, indo até o quarto de Hana uma última vez.

A janela estava aberta, a cortina esvoaçando ao sabor daquela brisa que eu tanto odiava. E ao lado do bebê sorridente no berço, havia uma flor. A prova de que apesar do tempo, ele ainda continuava lá.

**X**

Receei em tocar as pétalas nos dias que se seguiram. Tinha medo de que minha mente me traísse a qualquer momento, e que mesmo a fome do meu olhar, que antes eu tanto ansiava que o trouxesse para mim, agora fosse suficiente para colocar em chamas todas aquelas flores.

Tanto era o meu receio, que mesmo a flor no berço de Hana permaneceu ali. E quando Yoh apareceu no quarto para pegar Hana, não deixou de notar. E sorriu para mim. Aquele sorriso lindo, o sorriso que eu sempre invejara por não poder possuir. Mas que agora era marcado pela tristeza. Pela verdade. Um sorriso que machucava apenas por existir.

- Então ele veio, é?

Engoli em seco e apanhei a flor rapidamente, dando as costas para ele. Yoh não estava me acusando. Ele nunca me acusava, ou a ninguém. Era apenas um comentário. Um que nunca tive voz para responder.

**X**

Decidi que iria embora naquela noite. Se Yoh não era capaz de me deixar por me amar demais ou mesmo a Hana, que nem mesmo era seu filho, eu devia deixá-lo. Pelo seu próprio bem ou pelo meu, não sei.

A garoa caía fina ao lado de fora quando ajeitei Hana em um dos braços e as flores no outro, sem carregar nem mesmo uma mala que pudesse marcar o meu passado. Sem hesitar, toquei uma das pétalas, sentindo-a acender mesmo no meio da chuva.

- Precisa de mim, minha rainha? – ele sibilou como uma cobra e mesmo sem olhar para trás, sabia que ele sorria.

- Apenas me tire daqui. – respondi, apertando Hana contra meu peito. Sentindo cada vez mais ardente o desejo de desaparecer dali, atirar-me de um penhasco e dar fim a isso tudo.

- Seu desejo... – ele se aproximava e o calor aos poucos me envolvia, fazendo de meus pensamentos uma nebulosa. - _... é uma ordem, minha rainha._

As pétalas queimavam fortemente enquanto ele me levava dali com Hana. Quando me dei conta, estávamos em outro local. E havia apenas mais cinco flores nas minhas mãos. Apenas cinco.

Cinco flores, oito pétalas, quarenta dias.

Era uma contagem regressiva para o fim.

**X**

Ele permaneceu comigo no que foram os dias mais felizes de minha vida. Sequer conseguia me sentir culpada por ter deixado Yoh para trás, pois sabia que ele estaria muito melhor sem minha presença.

Não quis olhar para trás, não quis que ninguém perguntasse por mim. Era melhor que esquecessem da minha débil existência, que não tivessem mais que se preocupar em ter medo da 'bruxa' que sempre temeram.

Cada dia ao lado de Hao me marcava com uma nova descoberta. Ele jamais deixava que nada me faltasse ou mesmo a Hana, e permanecia ao nosso lado como se nada mais existisse.

Mas as vezes eu o pegava olhando para baixo da montanha onde estávamos, os olhos fixos nas nuvens, embora eu soubesse que ele observava o mundo. Podia ver em seu olhar refletido aquele brilho que muitos pensariam ser tristeza, mas que eu sabia ser ódio.

Ele era o Shaman King, ele fazia o melhor para o mundo pelo pedido de sua mãe.

Isso não o fazia bom.

Isso não o fazia melhor.

Nesses momentos, eu apenas o observava em silêncio, e quando ele me notava ao seu lado, apenas sorria me envolvendo em seu abraço. Por muitas vezes desejei afastá-lo enquanto observava as pétalas queimarem e meu tempo com ele diminuir cada vez mais como uma sentença de morte.

Amaldiçoava-me todos os dias por ter me apegado tanto a ele, por simplesmente não conseguir me imaginar naquele vazio novamente sem alguém que me amasse como ele amava, tão diferente do amor calmo de Yoh. Tão intensamente como ninguém jamais me amaria.

**X**

Hana crescia rapidamente e tão saudável quanto qualquer bebê. Seus cabelos eram loiros como os meus, mas os olhos sempre foram como os do pai. Sempre carregaram aquele desejo de ser o dono do mundo, o brilho de uma supernova que eu achei que só fosse ver nos olhos de Hao.

Ele parecia bem quando estava nos braços de Hao. Sempre calmo, como se nada no mundo pudesse ser melhor do que estar no colo do Shaman King. E aquele sorriso, o sorriso tão parecido com o de Yoh, tão longe do sorriso de escárnio ou de malícia que ele costumava dedicar a mim raras vezes também passou a ser dividido com Hana.

Senti-me estranha por invejar meu próprio filho, mas sabia que Hana jamais seria abandonado por seu pai. Enquanto eu.. só podia observar as poucas pétalas que me restavam, decretando o fim.

**X**

Acordei cedo naquela manhã em especial. Observei o sol nascer enquanto Hana permanecia adormecido em seu berço, um pedaço do céu bem ao meu lado.

Eu nunca pensei em ser feliz.

Nunca pensei em ter filhos, embora casar com Yoh tivesse sido a única meta de toda minha vida. Mas ali estava Hana, tão forte e saudável, fonte dos únicos sorrisos sinceros que eu pudera dar em minha vida.

Acariciei seus cabelos louros, já um pouco grandes para seus seis meses de idade e lhe beijei a testa sentindo o cheiro de chuva que todo bebê emanava.

Afastei-me dele, aproximando-me da última pétala de fogo que me restava e toquei-a, observando como era bela a sua incandescência. Como ela tomava a flor inteira.

- Qual é o seu desejo, minha rainha? – ele perguntou aparecendo atrás de mim. Apertei os punhos com força enquanto olhava para baixo, o destino incerto para alguém que encarava um abismo e suspirei.

As palavras me faltavam enquanto ele se aproximava, os passos felinos sempre inaudíveis enquanto Matamune deitava-se ao lado de Hana, zelando por seu sono.

- Anna? – ele me chamou novamente e senti sua respiração em minha nuca, notando pela primeira vez como parecia com menta: doce e ligeiramente refrescante.

Dei mais um passo para frente.

- Anna...? – sua voz soou mais distante desta vez, enquanto meus olhos permaneciam fixos no abismo.

Certa vez li que quem luta com monstros deve velar para que, ao fazê-lo, não se transforme também em um monstro. E que se olhar, durante muito tempo, para um abismo, o abismo também olha dentro de ti¹.

Eu sentia o abismo me olhando. Olhando para todos os monstros que residiam dentro de mim. Monstros que eu não podia mais enfrentar.

Estava pronta para me largar quando senti a mão dele se fechando sobre meu pulso. Reparei que a flor que achei já estar apagada e sem vida, queimava mais intensamente do que nunca.

- Por que..? – sussurrei, encarando-o de soslaio. E pela primeira vez me senti frágil quando ele me envolveu. Me senti protegida e não apenas o objeto de seu desejo de me ter.

- Você ainda não me contou seu desejo. – ele murmurou, o queixo apoiado sobre meu ombro enquanto encarava o mundo onde eu estava prestes a mergulhar.

- Quero que fique comigo. – respondi.

E pela primeira vez também eu não premeditava as palavras. Apenas respondia aquilo que era de minha vontade.

Seus lábios se moveram num sorriso dócil e ele me beijou o pescoço de leve.

- Então finalmente entendeu a minha metáfora?

Não respondi, aceitando de bom grado a brisa que acariciava meu rosto. Não porque gostasse dela, mas porque sabia que era ele.

- Seu desejo...

- Eu sei. – apertei as mãos dele contra as minhas vendo o sol nascer através das nuvens.

Ao meu lado, a flor ainda queimava intensamente.

Tive a impressão de que queimaria para sempre.

**X**

Hao me ensinou muitas -me como sentir ódio, como é se sentir amada, me ensinou como é ver quem realmente se é nos olhos da pessoa que você deseja². E ele me ensinou que nenhum inferno é tão grande que não possa ser atravessado por um rio de lágrimas.

Ele sofreu.

Ele atravessou o inferno.

Ele chorou.

E, apesar de tudo que me causa receio em sua personalidade, de todas as coisas que sempre quis, mas que jamais fiz, ele venceu. Ele me tinha como sempre quis.

E eu a ele.

**X**

Hao era fogo, queimava e era cruel.

Mas era o homem que eu amava exatamente por ser o que era.

Porque ele não era perfeito ou correto, mas estava ali.

E eu sabia que enquanto nossa última flor continuasse queimando, ele sempre estaria. E Hana sempre queimaria. Como fogo. Exatamente como o pai.

Como minha felicidade ao lado deles.

Como pétalas de fogo.

**X**

¹ - No original: "_Quem luta com monstros deve velar para que, ao fazê-lo, não se transforme também em monstro. E se tu olhares, durante muito tempo, para um abismo, o abismo também olha para dentro de ti."_ – Citação de Friedrich Nietzsche.

² - citação de _O jogo do Anjo_, de Carlos Ruiz Zafón, feita pelo personagem David Martin.

**X**

_Foi assim, meio por acaso que a gente se conheceu._

_Foi bem na época que Shaman King era a única coisa realmente importante na minha vida, e pouco depois de eu conhecer o fanfiction. Eu era fã de HaoAnna, e sendo esse um casal muito difícil de ser encontrado, tive que pesquisar a fundo até conseguir achar alguém que realmente soubesse escrever com eles._

_E eu te encontrei._

_A Heaven's Demon que costumava escrever junto com a tia Hell's, e que também tinha uma conta para desafios chamada de Ms. Cookie._

_Troquei alguns pm's com você depois de umas reviews, trocamos msn's, e você se transformou na minha beta e mentora; mais tarde amiga._

_E eu ainda me lembro de todas as vezes que nós surtamos com HaoAnna e como foi bom lermos juntas o verdadeiro final de Shaman King._

_A gente se encontrou pessoalmente. A gente surtou mais. E comemos batatinhas no Mc Donald's enquanto falávamos de Shaman King: eu, você e a Hee._

_Eu não tenho muito pra dizer pra você. Só que é uma pessoa muito importante na minha vida, e que apesar da faculdade ter nos distanciado muito, eu te amo. E sempre vou te admirar._

_Obrigada por tudo, tia cookie. _

_Não se esqueça que sua sobrinha favorita ama muito você s2_

**X**

**N/A:**

Essa fic não estava nos meus planos. Eu tinha planejado fazer outra totalmente diferente, usando uma das minhas histórias originais como foco. Mas acabou que eu tive essa idéia, e eu não consegui deixar ela de lado.

Confesso que foi muito difícil de escrever, porque trabalhar do ponto de vista da Anna é muito mais complicado do que trabalhar do ponto de vista de qualquer outro personagem.

Eu fiz o possível pra que ela não ficasse OOC, mas acho que não adiantou muito...

Sobre ela ter abandonado o Yoh apesar de tudo, acho que é algo que ela faria mesmo, embora não soubesse se por egoísmo ou por ele. Talvez pelos dois.

Apesar de tudo, de saber que é um pouco utópico o que aconteceu aqui, eu gostei bastante de trabalhar com essa fic e a temática dela, das pétalas de fogo.

Pra quem não entendeu o final, eu fiz um trocadilho com o nome do Hana, que significa flor.

Ele seria a última flor que sempre queimaria pelos dois, porque aqui ele era fruto da relação deles.

Não quis colocar o que aconteceu com o Yoh, porque fugiria da temática da fic. Mas eu até posso fazer um paralelo disso algum dia. Ou não.

Sei que quase ninguém – ou ninguém além da tia Cookie e das pessoas que eu obrigar – vai ler, mas tá valendo mesmo assim. Foi uma fic que eu amei escrever.

É HaoAnna afinal.

E desculpa se ficou pequena, eu queria que tivesse sido maior, mas não consegui alongar demais. Também não quis que ficasse chata.

Espero que goste do seu presente, tia Cookie.

Muitos biscoitos e felicidade pra você.

Sua sobrinha te ama.

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
